


The Avengers watch Tony's past (sherlock holmes)

by that_awkward_lesbian



Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Movie Night, Avengers watch Sherlock Holmes, F/M, M/M, Sherlock Holmes is Tony Stark, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Victorian Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_awkward_lesbian/pseuds/that_awkward_lesbian
Summary: So I've read to many of these so here's my take on The Avengers watching the Sherlock holmes movies, with Robert downey Jr and Jude law in, so I hope you like it updates will definitely be late like my other ones
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1 What The Hell Loki! 

Hi welcome to chapter 1!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ___ _ _ _ _ _. __ _ _

(the movie script)

We are starting of with the first movie.

Third person pov

It was a normal day in Avengers Tower the avengers were in the living room.

Tony and steve were sitting on the couches, Clint was teaching Bucky and thor how to play Mario karts.

Natasha and Bruce were laughing and watching everyon have fun.

Then

"Loki" shouted everyone as the God of Michief appeared in dark green smoke.

"now now clam down everyone I'm not here for trouble" he says as everyone settles down.

"now then for why I'm here I've jsut found some interesting information about a certain Avenger here" said Loki as a plastic case appeared.

And flooted over towards everyone, Tony goes stiff as he saw who was on the cover.

"sherlock holmes" said Steve as he looked at the case.

"that's you Tony" cried clint pointing at the person who looked just like Tony.

Loki smirked "yes well then I will leave you now" he said and disappeared.

"Well then let's wait then!" exclaimed thor as Natasha went to put the Dvd on.

"wait a minute is thwt really you tony" asked Bruce.

Everyone then turned to face tony who looked as pale as a ghost.

"Ahem, yes that is me, well you see, I'm um I'm immortal or something, basically I can't die" he tried to explain

"and yes I have had many lives but I can stay this was the best one and the one we are about to see" said tony as the TV came to life and the Dvd started playing.

The end 

This is basically the prologue to this, I hope you like it and chapter 2 will be up soon probably so sorry for the short chapter. 

Bye!

Word count : 305


	2. Part 2 Enter John Watson!

This is chapter 2!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ - - _ _ __ _ _ _ _. _ _ _ _

Third person pov 

  
Everyone sat back in their seats and got comfy as the movie started, Steve lo9oedd over at his crush (Tony obviously).

He looked terrified for some reason, Steve then put his hand on Tony's shoulder hoping to calm him down.

**(1 EXT. STREETS OF LONDON - NIGHT 1**

**Autumnal streets seen through the sooty glass of a STREET**

**LAMP. Shadows within shadows. Fog in the air. Full moon.**

**WATSON (V.O.)**

**The year was 1891. London was the**   
**capital of the world -- the height**   
**of modernity, with the hiss of**   
**steam and smell of coal in the**   
**air.**

**It was also the great**   
**cesspool into which all the**   
**sinners and criminals of the**   
**empire drained.**

**Gas hisses audibly, the street lamp ignites, and casts a**

**POOL OF LIGHT onto the street, silhouetting a MAN making his way through the fog and dark shadows with a lantern.)**

Tony visibly sucked in a breath as he heard the voice of his old friend.

( **WATSON (V.O.)**

**I had come to London, ten years**   
**prior, to find a life after the**   
**Afghan war. I had hoped to start**   
**a medical practice and settle into**   
**a nice, steady existence. The**   
**life I found was anything but nice**   
**and steady.**

**We can see that the MAN wears a cape. The distinctive**   
**silhouette of his deerstalker hat is unmistakable. A**

**FURIOUS CLATTER OF HOOVES APPROACHES in the distance.**

**The MAN tugs on a pipe and turns towards the growing stampede.)**

**(WATSON (V.O.)**

**And that had everything to do with**   
**one man. My friend, my partner,**   
**my burden...**

**The MAN exhales a plume of smoke calmly, giving us the**   
**impression that he knows something that we don't.)**

Clint laughed good naturally "he called you a burden, but his burden" as he did natasha reached over and slapped him on the head.

"we were close me and watson were" said Tony smiling as he thought of his old friend.

( **WATSON (V.O.)**

**... Sherlock Holmes.**

"what kind of name is sherlock holmes" asked thor, "he's a famous detective from the 1800s thor" said Bruce. 

**WHAM! The MAN in the deerstalker hat is KNOCKED FLAT by**

**A RUNNING MAN who has vaulted over a wall, sending him,**   
**his pipe, and hat flying across the cobbles.)**

**"** when will you come in tony" asked Steve. 

( **The RUNNING MAN leans down as if to assist, but instead**  
 **just picks up the smoker's broken umbrella and studies**  
 **it. The MAN in the deerstalker hat's eyes widen as he**  
 **recognizes his famous assailant.**

**MAN:**   
**Sherlock Holmes?!**

**SHERLOCK HOLMES offers the handle of the umbrella to the**   
**MAN, hauls him to his feet and hands back his broken umbrella.)**

**(HOLMES:**   
**My apologies. Send the bill to**   
**John Watson, 221B Baker Street.)**

**"** finally your there tony" cried clint earning another slap from natasha. 

Everyone laughed as they broke the silence. 

( **Sherlock Holmes sprints off down an alleyway. The MAN**  
 **takes a step into the road to watch him go --**

**\-- and is nearly flattened for good by the first of a**  
 **number of POLICE CARRIAGES, hurtling by on a serious**  
 **pursuit, Victorian-style**.) 

A Loki then appeared again but only his head showed 

"also the movie will stop at parts for you to have a break bye now" he said and disappeared again. 

Everyone then turned back to the screen. 

( **INT. CARRIAGE - CLOSEUP ON THE OFFICERS - NIGHT**

**inside. Big, uniformed guys assemble their weaponry -- a**

**19th century SWAT team. One man stands out as a leader,**

**older than the rest, INSPECTOR LESTRADE.)**

Tony smiled as he saw the old Police officer again, 

"Ahh Lestarde" he said fondly

Steve looked confused and a little jealous but he didn't let Tony see. 

( **A man in plainclothes sits to one side of the officers:**

**DR. JOHN WATSON, physically as tough as anyone else in**

**the carriage, but with a more pensive air about him. A**

**thinking man of action.)**

Watson, thought Tony as he saw his friend he never forgot what he looked like. 

( **3 EXT. STREETS OF LONDON - NIGHT 3**

**Almost tipping over, the carriage turns onto the**

**Embankment and hurtles through the writhing fog along the**   
**river.**

**As the carriage banks, we see Holmes cut across the**   
**carriage path again, taking a line the horses cannot follow.)**

**(Holmes bursts out of an alley, sprints round a corner and**   
**runs across a courtyard to a side door.**

**WE PULL BACK to see the FACADE OF ST. PAUL'S CATHEDRAL.)**

**(5 INT. CATHEDRAL CRYPTS - ENTRANCE - NIGHT 5**

**Holmes enters through the door and stands at the top of a**

**stairwell. He takes a moment to recover; he's fit, but**   
**not as fit as he used to be.**

**Holmes descends the stairwell to a door and a spiral**

**staircase beyond it. He stops at the doorway and peers**   
**round the corner.**

A lantern glow ascends the spiral stairway towards Holmes.

**Holmes withdraws into the shadows behind the** **d** **oor. A BOWLER-HATTED MAN ascends the stairs, carrying**

**the lantern and a gun.**

**He peers behind the door and holds the lantern up to the**   
**shadows, but does not see Holmes, who has pulled his**

**black jacket up to conceal his face. The man swings the**   
**lantern away again. He peers about, confused.**

**We see Holmes' eyes from the shadows, as he lowers his**   
**jacket and thinks through his plan of attack)**

**"** what are you doing tony" said Bruce scared for his friend. 

"I'm not doing anything Bruce, I've already does this and I'm here alive aren't I" said Tony smirking. 

The end 

Well this was a long chapter I hope you have liked it, it was fun to write I love writing these types of fanfics as you can tell. 

Bye! 

Word count : 955


	3. Part 3 Tony With A British Accent!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi welcome to part 3!

Hi welcome to part 3!

_ _ _ _ _ - _%= _ _ _%_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _%

**(HOLMES (V.O.)**

**Head cocked to the left, partial**

**deafness in right ear. First**

**point of attack.)**

**(PRE-VISUALIZATION IN VARI-SPEED**

**FOCUS ON the spot behind the man's right ear, just at the**

**top of the jaw -- the most vulnerable point. Holmes**

**launches a hammer blow, and we ramp from 24 fps to 400**

**fps (ULTRA SLOW MOTION) as he makes contact. The man's**

**head is thrown back as he spins round.)**

"what the fuck was that about Tony" yelled clint as he watched on amazed as Tony beat the man on screen. 

Everyone each shocked turned towards the billionaire who sat there smirking at the screen, "oh that's not me well of course it is, but that was me thinking about the outcome if I do this, you will see" 

He said turning back to the screen, everyone followed. 

( **HOLMES (V.O.)**

**Then throat, paralyze vocal**

**chords, stop screaming.**

**BACK TO 24 fps. The man's mouth opens to cry out.)**

**(We** **R** **AMP BACK UP TO 400 fps as his Adam's Apple is struck**

**with a precision karate chop, strangling his scream.)**

A low whistle is heard from clint but stops as natasha hits him round the head. 

( **HOLMES (V.O.)**

**Stink of alcohol, heavy drinker --**

**knuckles to liver.)**

**(BACK TO 24 fps, RAMPING TO 400 fps as a devastating**

**knuckle-punch to the liver doubles up the bowler-hatted**

**thug and crumples him to his knees.)**

**(Holmes flashes out of the shadows, moving so fast that we**

**can barely see what he's doing.**

**THWACK! Hammer blow to ear.**

**CRACK! Karate chop to throat.**

**WHAP! Knuckle punch to liver.**

**BACK TO NORMAL MOTION as the man crumples to the ground,)**

Everyone visibly flinches at how violent tony is being,tony paided them no mind. 

( **Holmes takes his bowler hat from his head and flips it**

**onto his own in one super fast move.=**

**(Holmes drags the battered man into the shadows, lifts his**

**lantern and proceeds down the spiral staircase.)**

"OK that was amazing how did you do that Tony" asked Steve. 

"Well I used to be able to predict the outdcome of any fight, just I lile it showed there on the screen" explained tony. 

"I would also like to know how you have a accent man of iron" boomed thor 

"as yes well I do still have a British accent I just haven't used it in a while since being sherlock holmes" he said sadly. 

**(Another bowler-hatted THUG approaches the bottom of the**

**staircase. He has seen the lantern light. He draws his**

**gun and approaches. Holmes places the lantern on the**

**post at the bottom of the bannister, ducks down into the**

**shadows)**

**"** please be careful Tony" muttered Bruce under his breath tony hear him and smiled grimly. 

**(THUG: What's goin' on, John?**

**When he gets no answer, the THUG points his gun to where we saw Holmes hide.)**

**(But Holmes appears from the shadows behind the THUG,**

**reaches around him, grabs his gun hand and pistol-whips**

**him twice with his own gun, dropping him.**

**Holmes extracts a cigar from the Thug's top pocket and**

**sniffs it appreciatively)**

**"** you smoke tony" asked natasha shocked, "no no I used to back then but now I'm completely off them" said Tony. 

( **HOLMES:**

**Hhhmm, good cigar. Who do you**

**work for?**

**He jams the cigar in his own top pocket, picks up the**

**man's bowler and proceeds on, further down into the crypts.)**

Clint groans "I still can't believe you had a British accent tones" shouted clint. 

Steve blushes when he hears Tony's British accent again. 

**(TWO HARD MEN in bowler hats stand guard)**

**(Holmes surveys the scene AT A DISTANCE, out of sight.**

**Eyes alive with intelligence, processing angles when --**

**A HEAVY HAND falls on his shoulder. PULL BACK to**   
**reveal --)**

**(HOLMES:**

**Watson. Perfect timing.**

**WATSON:**

**Nice hat.**

**HOLMES:**

**Just got it. Where's Lestrade?)**

Tony smiled sadly at his old friend it had been awhile since he thought of john. 

( **WATSON:**

**Getting his troops in formation.**

**Is that your blood or theirs?**

**HOLMES:**

**I don't know. It's an old shirt.**

**WATSON:**

**You left this behind.**

**Watson hands him his pistol. Holmes looks at it with**

**distaste, doesn't take it.**

**HOLMES:**

**Knew I'd forgotten something.**

**Thought I'd left the stove on.**

**WATSON:**

**You did.**

**HOLMES:**

**Right. Shall we?**

**This is what they do. This is what they like.)**

"you two are literally having a conversation while this is happening" groaned Bruce as he ran a hand down his tired face, Tony in response grinned. 

( **The two HARD MEN on guard turn fast and gather together**

**as they hear footsteps approaching.**

**MAN #1**

**Des?)**

**(He can see the hat, but not the man underneath.**

**WATSON:**

**Yeah, s'me.)**

**(Watson takes out the two men. He is more of a brawler,**

**using headbutts, knees, and elbows. Less artful, but no**   
**less effective.**

**Thugs dispatched, Holmes and Watson look down and see a**

**chilling sight.)**

**"** wow I didn't think he could fight like that" cried thor as he watched watson fight. 

Tony smirked "yes watson does have that affect om people, he is a war doctor from the second Afghanistan war" he explained. 

The end 

Finished chapter 3 so sorry for the wait but I hoped you have liked this 

Bye! 

Word count : 885


	4. Part 4 Lord Blackwood!

Hi I have nothing to say so let's just get on with it

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ - _ __. _ _ _ __. _

Third person pov 

( **A WOMAN IN WHITE LIES INSIDE A CRUDELY-PAINTED PENTACLE**

**(five-sided figure), lit with candles at each corner.**

**Her eyes roll back in her head, trance-like. A sword has**

**been placed at her feet.**

**A HOODED FIGURE KNEELS INSIDE A DOUBLE CIRCLE next to the**

**pentacle. This is LORD BLACKWOOD. We do not yet see his**

**face.)**

"Lord Blackwood" snarled tony under his breath making sure knowone heard him. 

( **ANOTHER HOODED FIGURE stands on the edge of the ceremony,**

**shrouded in shadow. We do not see his face.**

**Suddenly, the woman rises up like a broken puppet, as if**

**pulled to her feet by invisible hands.**

**Some kind of ritual is about to climax.**

**Holmes and Watson head down, fast, not caring if they**

**make a noise or not. Their footsteps echo.),**

Steve turns to tony to ask him a question "what is he saying tony" he said. 

"it's a encantation steve, I can't really remember it's been a few hundred years" said Tony. 

Steve nodded and the movie continued. 

**(The second hooded figure moves back and melts into the**

**shadows.**

**Still kneeling, still hooded, Blackwood chants softly,**

**Latin incantation repeating and repeating.**

**ON THE WOMAN as her lips start to move in time with the**

**incantation. This is spooky, real, powerful stuff.**

**Holmes and Watson leap from the stairs to Blackwood's**

**level.)**

**(WATSON:**

**The girl.)**

**(The girl bends with alarming and mechanical suddenness,**

**picks up the sword and turns it on herself, ready to**

**plunge the point into her heart)**

The team all gasp, silently begging tony to save her in time. 

( **Holmes lunges, grabs the woman's arm, disarms her and**

**pulls her out of the pentacle. She collapses.**

**Simultaneously and eerily the candles extinguish and a**

**rush of air departs the tunnel.**

**Blackwood throws back his hood. We finally see his face.**

**His eyes are intense, he is tapped into something dark**

**and cruel.)**

"who is he tony" asked Bruce seeing the man grit his teeth, "you'll see Brucie bear" 

( **Holmes and Watson are shocked at his identity.**

**WATSON:**

**Lord Blackwood?!**

**Blackwood applauds softly, strangely.**

**BLACKWOOD:**

**Well done, Holmes. And Watson as**

**well.**

**Watson raises his gun, trains it on Blackwood.**

**WATSON:**

**Stay right there.**

**Blackwood raises his hands in front of him, almost**

**mockingly.)**

"why is watson so shocked friend stark" asked Thor 

"he is a lord, back then if you were a lord you were of high class and knowone would expect him to do any of these crimes" tony tried to explain. 

Everyone nodded their heads,partly understanding him. 

( **BLACKWOOD:**

**Tell me, doctor, as a medical man,**

**how did you like my work?**

**(beat)**

**The fifth one was so scrawny, it**

**was over before I'd finished the**

**first incision.**

**That's more than Watson can take. He moves in to pistol-**

**whip Blackwood --**

**\-- is stopped suddenly by Holmes' hand grabbing his**

**collar.**

**HOLMES:**

**No.)**

Everyone laughed as watson hit backwood in the face so did tiny now finding it funny. 

( **Watson struggles forward against Holmes' grip.**

**HOLMES:**

**Look.)**

**(Holmes seems to be pointing at Blackwood. Watson looks,**

**sees nothing.**

**HOLMES:**

**Look.**

**Watson looks, and sees it and his eyes flare wide.)**

"how the hell did you see that even my eyes couldn't see that" cried out clint surprised that Tony could see that. 

"Well I was looking for it" explain tony shrugging his shoulders. 

( **INCHES FROM WATSON'S RIGHT EYE is the needle-pointed end**

**of a QUIVERING PIECE OF HIGH-TENSILE WIRE, almost**

**invisible --**

**\-- the other end held between Blackwood's hands. A**

**really nasty concealed weapon.**

**One more step and Watson gets impaled in the eye.)**

**(BLACKWOOD:**

**What a shame. That would've been**

**fun.**

**We hear heavy boots on the balcony, as Lestrade and his**

**men finally appear.**

**POLICEMEN flood the area.**

**HOLMES:**

**Impeccable timing, Lestrade.)**

"finally the police are hear" cried steve 

"actually you mean Scotland yard it is England capsicle" tutted tony laughing as Steve blushed. 

( **LESTRADE:**

**(vis Blackwood)**

**Is that -- ?**

**WATSON:**

**It is.**

**HOLMES:**

**(re:**   
**girl)**

**We've gone for the doctor...**

**(re:**   
**Blackwood)**

**And one for the rope.**

**LESTRADE:**

**You should've waited for my help.**

**HOLMES:**

**If I had, you'd be cleaning up a**

**corpse and chasing a rumor.**

**Besides, the girl's parents hired**

**me, not the Yard.)**

The team laugh tony is still tony in every life, they all thought. 

( **(a wry smile)**

**I can't imagine why they thought**

**you'd need any assistance.)**

**(Lestrade turns, frustrated. He watches his men yank**

**Blackwood out of his double circle, put chains on him,**

**while others carry the girl away on a stretcher. She's**

**still mouthing the incantation.)**

"that poor girl" muttered natasha flinching as she thought of the red room. 

( **Lestrade eyes the double circle, the pentacle, shakes his**

**head, not understanding them.**

**Grudgingly, reluctantly, hating himself for needing to,**

**he turns to Holmes.**

**LESTRADE:**

**What do you make of that?**

**HOLMES:**

**Some kind of ceremony. Five girls**

**killed beneath cathedrals at the**

**height of the full moon.**

**(indicating)**

**The double circle's for his own**

**protection.)**

**(LESTRADE:**

**London will breathe a sigh of**

**relief --**

**WATSON:**

**\-- at the excellent work of**

**Scotland Yard. As usual.**

**HOLMES:**

**Bravo, Lestrade. Have a cigar.**

**Holmes sticks the villain's cigar in Lestrade's pocket**

**and --**

**\-- A POLICE PHOTOGRAPHER lifts his massive camera.)**

( **FLASH! An explosion of light and sparks as a 19th**

**century flashbulb pops. The SCENE is FROZEN bright for a**

**split-second and then it FADES.**

**CREDIT SEQUENCE BEGINS, MUSIC AND TITLES OVER --)**

"ooo I like the music" said clint humming along with the song. 

The end 

I hope you have liked this chapter I will try and update everyday at least 

Bye! 

Word count : 960


	5. Part 5 Mrs Hudson!

Another part Im on a roll now!!

_ _ _. _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ __ _. __ _ _ _ _. __.

Third person pov

( **Dim light from a burner heats fluid in a jar, a bench**

**strewn with scientific equipment. Gloved hands mix**

**chemicals in a tray, a piece of photo paper on top. )**

**(Another pair of hands search urgently through a row of**

**alphabetized files, coming to rest on the letter "H." A**

**bunch of "H" clippings hit the desk. The top one reads:)**

**(STUDENT AND ARMY DOCTOR SOLVE LONDON MYSTERY! A photo of**

**Holmes and Watson in their 20s at a crime scene. Their**

**eyes are shut for the photo, unaccustomed to flashes)**

"wow how long have you two solved crimes together tony" asked Steve 

"me and Watson had solved crimes together for many years capsicle" said Tony. 

**(Chemicals are poured over the paper and spread across it.)**

**(Hands flip through more papers, more headlines: STUDENT**

**AND DOCTOR BEAT COPS TO THE PUNCH AGAIN! ROOMMATES SOLVE**

**BRIXTON MURDERS! Another picture of Holmes and Watson.**

**This time, they look more confident, the article bigger.**

**Another headline: HOLMES AND WATSON OPEN FOR BUSINESS.**

**Holmes and Watson stand in front of 221 Baker Street.)**

"Ahh Baker Street" sighed Tony happily. 

( **Another headline: DOCTOR AND DETECTIVE FOIL JEWELRY**

**SCAM! A picture of Holmes and Watson, holding a goose by**

**its feet and smiling. The men are front page news now.**

**More headlines and photos come fast: LONDON DUO DO IT**

**AGAIN! A shot of Holmes and Watson, older, shaking hands**

**with a royal. HOLMES AND WATSON SOLVE SEVERED EAR**

**MYSTERY... CELEBRATED DETECTIVE PROVES GUILTY MAN**

**INNOCENT... More and more headlines, Holmes and Watson**

**getting older, solving crimes, and...**

**The files are moved to another desk where hands punch**

**text on a vintage typewriter: "CATACOMB KILLER IS**

**INDUSTRIAL TYCOON LORD BLACKWOOD...")**

**(Autumn has turned to winter.**

**SUPERIMPOSE:**   
**THREE MONTHS LATER**

**FROM A RAVEN'S POV**

**We FOLLOW a lady, MRS. HUDSON, walking down the street**

**with the day's shopping. She picks up a paper with the**

**day's headline "BLACKWOOD HANGS TOMORROW: CLAIMS PACK**

**WITH THE DEVIL." She continues down the street until**

**arriving at 221 Baker Street. A raven lands on the entry**

**gate, she shoos it away, walks up the steps, and inside.**

**12 INT. 221 BAKER ST. - WATSON'S APARTMENT 12)**

" Nanny" mutters tony staring at the (suspicious)(to him) older lady. 

( **Watson takes a blood pressure cuff off CAPTAIN PHILIPS,**

**an OLDER GENTLEMAN who sports an array of medals. The**

**room is a tribute to military and medical order -- all is**

**neat and tidy, everything in its place.**

**WATSON:**

**71 over 104... very good, Captain.**

**CAPTAIN PHILIPS:**

**Me nerves are the best they been**

**in years, thanks to you.)**

"so watson is a Doctor" said Bruce 

"oh yes John is a doctor, a war doctor he fort In the second Afghanistan war before getting hurt which is why he has that cane" explained tony. 

( **Watson is pleased by that.**

**CAPTAIN PHILIPS:**

**Tell me something -- your new**

**offices. There won't be so many**

**stairs, I hope?**

**WATSON:**

**No -- ground floor. And there'll**

**be a woman's touch, too.)**

"is he married tony" asked Natasha 

Tony says nothing instead he huffs childishly and crosses his arm making everyone laugh. 

( **WATSON (CONT'D)**

**I think we can start to wean you**

**off the medicine --**

**BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG! A dozen GUNSHOTS O.S. Captain**

**Philips hits the floor, terrified.**

**Watson suppresses extreme irritation, writes a**

**prescription on a piece of paper, then helps Captain**

**Philips to his feet.**

**WATSON:**

**Let's give it a little longer,**

**just to be safe.**

**(beat)**

**I'll be right back)**

"is that you tony?" exclaimed Steve flinching at the sounds of loud gun fire, Tony just nodds. 

( **He heads out, letting his aggravation show once his back**

**is turned to his patient.)**

**(He heads out, letting his aggravation show once his back**

**is turned to his patient.**

**13 INT. 221 BAKER ST. - HALL 13**

**As Watson exits his apartment and moves down the hall,**

**MRS. HUDSON, his landlady, shoots up the stairs with the**

**paper. Her nerves are almost as bad as Captain Philips'.**

**MRS. HUDSON:**

**(panting)**

**I won't go in there by myself, not**

**while he's in this state)**

"poor Mrs Hudson" said Bruce, Tony only glared and huffed at 'Nanny'. 

**(WATSON:**

**You're not going in at all.**

**Which is a relief to Mrs. Hudson.**

**MRS. HUDSON**

**What will I do when you leave?**

**He'll burn the house down around**

**me. What will he do? Couldn't**

**you have a longer engagement?)**

Everyone laughs apart from tony who huffs once again. 

**(WATSON:**

**He just needs a new case, that's**

**all.**

**Captain Philips emerges from Watson's apartment, heads**

**towards them.**

**WATSON:**

**I smell burning.**

**Mrs. Hudson's already-frayed nerves take a turn for the**

**worse. Watson takes the newspaper from her.)**

**(WATSON:**

**Why don't you take Captain Philips**

**and give him a nice cup of tea.**

**MRS. HUDSON**

**Come on, Captain, let's go down.**

**It'll be quieter.**

**WATSON:**

**(as they leave)**

**And perhaps some tea and bread up**

**here when you can)**

**(Watson heads down the hallway to the last door. A**

**tendril of smoke wafts out from under it. Urgent.)**

"what the hell tony seriously playing with guns poor watson how did he deal with you I wonder" Bruce ranted glaring at his Science buddy. 

The end 

Hi another chapter this is the most I've updated in one day I hoped you have enjoyed it so far. 

Bye! Word count : 910


	6. Part 6 Mrs Hudson Pt 2

Hi welcome to part 6 hope you like it! 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Third person pov 

**(Nonetheless, Watson stops, takes a deep breath, gathers** **H** **imself. Something like this has happened before (is, in fa** **ct, Holmes' usual brand of chaos) the difference being** **n** **ow, that Watson is sick to death of dealing with it.** **Which doesn't mean he won't.**

**Newspaper in hand, Watson opens the door, pokes his head i** **n, cautiously. He sees ---)** "

" what does he see" asked Clint impatiently 

"be patient Birdbrain" teased tony smirking at Clints pout

**(Watson squeezes through the doorway to find that the** **obstruction is Holmes who is sitting in the dark on a**

**chair, blocking the door, aiming a gun (with an odd**

**contraption fastened on its barrel) at the wall.**

**Unadulterated chaos. A series of FLAMING BULLET HOLES**

**blasted into the wall in the (ragged) initials "V.R)**

" seriously tony be more careful with shooting a gun" cried Bruce rubbing a hand down his face, Tony looked at least a bit sorry. 

"What does V.R stand fir Tony" asked Steve, "I can't remember sorry Steve" said Tony sounding sorry. 

**(WATSON:**

**May I join you in the armory?**

**HOLMES:**

**Please... Watson, I've been**

**working on a device which will**

**suppress the sound of a gunshot.**

**Watson heads towards the conservatory.**

**HOLMES:**

**Please... Don't, don't, don't...)**

"you know you can't stop the sound of a gun right Tony" said Natasha. 

Tony jsut pouted and turned away form her making everyone laugh and steve blush

**(Watson pulls open the curtains allowing the light to pour**

**in.**

**WATSON:**

**It needs work. May I see?...**

**Watson passes him heading to the other side of the room**

**(possibly grabs the gun) picking up a pile of open**

**letters from a table.**

**HOLMES:**

**Gently, gently, Watson...)**

Everyone laughs at tony and John's antics "he really isn't taking any of your shit is his tony" said Bruce. 

"nope he isn't thats watson for you" said Tony smiling as he remembered all the times when john looked after him. 

**(Watson whips open more curtains and opens a window.**

**Holmes crawls on his hands and knees over to a table**

**where he finds his sunglasses and puts them on.**

**Watson sits on a chair and begins to leaf though the**

**letters.)**

Everyone laughs more when watson opens the curtains. 

**(WATSON:**

**It's been three months since the**

**last case. About time you found**

**another one.**

**HOLMES:**

**I can't but agree. My mind rebels**

**at stagnation. Give me problems,**

**give me work. The sooner the**

**better.)**

"three months come on tony" cried Bruce tony just shrugged "what do you mean more work tony" asked Steve 

"Well capcicle, for my Brian to like work I need stuff to do like now it is my h easier because I have my lab and my marks to build but back then lots of things bored me" tony explained 

Steve nodded and the movie started playing again. 

**(WATSON:**

**Paper?**

**Watson hands Holmes the newspaper.**

**WATSON:**

**Let's see, we have a letter here**

**from Mrs. Ramsey in Queen's Park --**

**her husband has gone missing.**

**HOLMES:**

**He's in Belgium with the scullery**

**maid. Is it December?**

**WATSON:**

**Yes, Holmes. Lady Radford reports**

**a missing emerald bracelet.**

**HOLMES:**

**Insurance swindle. Lord Radford**

**likes fast women and slow ponies.**

**I see you're the attending**

**physician at Blackwood's hanging.)**

"backwood is getting hanged" said Steve looking horrified, "yep, thats how they dealt with criminals back then Steve" nodded tony.

**(WATSON:**

**Yes, it's our last case together**

**and I wanted to see it through to**

**the end.)**

"it sounds sad when he says it like that" said natasha everyone agreed with her statement. 

**(Awkward pause. Cough.**

"Awwwkkkwarrrddd" whispered clint drawing out the word. 

**WATSON:**

**Mr. Lewis is seeking...**

**Mrs. Hudson enters carrying a tray of bread and tea. She**

**is steeling herself for this interaction.**

**HOLMES:**

**(to Watson)**

**There is only one case that**

**intrigues me at present... the**

**curious case of Mrs. Hudson, the**

**absentee landlady.)**

"tony really she looks nice enough to me" said Bruce so done wirh tony. 

**(HOLMES (CONT'D)**

**I have been studying her comings**

**and goings and they appear most**

**sinister.**

**MRS. HUDSON**

**Tea, Mr. Holmes.**

**Mrs. Hudson crosses to Holmes and puts the tray before**

**him.**

**HOLMES:**

**Is it poisoned, nanny?)**

"ow!" cried tony as Steve slapped the back of his head with his super soldier strength. 

"don't be so rude to her tony" said Steve as Tony grumbled and rubbed the back of his stinging head. 

**(MRS. HUDSON**

**There's enough of that in you**

**already.**

**She goes to remove an old tray from behind him.**

"she doesn't take any of your shit as well ldoes she tones" smiled clint as Tony huffed again. 

**HOLMES:**

**Don't touch that. Everything is**

**in its proper place, as per usual.**

**She ignores him and removes the tray then crosses back**

**towards the door noticing a bulldog lying unconscious**

**under the table.**

**MRS. HUDSON**

**He's killed the dog... again.)**

Everyone gasped and looked at tony shocked, "just wait you will see" he said hurriedly. 

**(Watson jumps up. His bulldog, GLADSTONE, lies on the**

**floor in a drugged stupor.**

**WATSON:**

**What have you done to Gladstone**

**this time?**

**HOLMES:**

**I was simply testing a new**

**anesthetic. He doesn't mind.**

**WATSON:**

**Holmes! As your doctor...**

**HOLMES:**

**He'll be right as a trivet in no**

**time.)**

"poor Gladstone" mumbled most of the team as Tony just sat there grinning as they were wrong and he was right. 

The end 

So sorry for the wait I was writing this but then I accidentally deleted it all and then I had to write it again so here we are. 

Thank you for all the reads! 

Bye!

Word count : 945


	7. Part 7 Meeting Mary morstan

Hi wanted to write another part because I'm actually proud of this fanfic.

____________________________-----______

Third person pov

**(Watson's finally had enough.)**

"I think we all have had enough of Tony's antics" said Natasha emotionlessly.

Everyone laughed apart from tony who was pouting again. "meanie" he cried acting like a toddler.

**(WATSON:**

**... and your friend, you've been**

**in this room for two weeks. I**

**insist you get out of here.**

**HOLMES:**

**There's nothing of interest to me**

**out there, on earth, at all.**

**WATSON:**

**So, you have nothing to do?)**

"we of course I didn't have anything to do watson" laughed tony,"i didn't have my robots or my suits to work on.

( **HOLMES:**

**Nothing.**

**WATSON:**

**Then you're free this evening.**

**HOLMES:**

**Absolutely.**

**WATSON:**

**For dinner.**

**HOLMES:**

**Wonderful.**

**WATSON:**

**The Royale.)**

Tony groaned he remembered this happening, everyone looked at him wondering why he groaned.

**(HOLMES:**

**My favorite.**

**WATSON:**

**Mary's coming.**

**HOLMES:**

**Not available**

Everyone laughed he's got you there tones"cried clint laughing loudly. 

**WATSON:**

**You're meeting her, Holmes.)**

"someone's jealous" teased clint as he dodged a pillow being thrown at him from tony. 

**(HOLMES:**

**Have you proposed yet?)**

**(WATSON:**

**I'm still looking for the right**

**ring.**

**A little smile from Holmes.**

**HOLMES:**

**Then it's not official.)**

"jealoussss" teased clint, Tony glared at him.

**(WATSON:**

**It's happening, like it or not.**

**Half past eight. The Royale.**

**The dog wakes up and runs out.**

**WATSON:**

**And wear a jacket.**

**Watson exits, leaving Holmes alone in his own chaos.**

**For the first time, we see a hint of fear in his eyes.)**

"What's wrong tony why do you look scared" asked Steve.

Tony cought blushing as Steve was worried about him.

**(Holmes sits in the center of a booth waiting for Watson**

**to arrive. He is quite uncomfortable in this setting.**

**WE SEE HIS OBSERVATIONS -- he picks up little pieces of**

**information from the other guests. He notices the**

**details on a pair of gentleman's cufflinks, the name on a**

**bottle of wine, a surreptitious argument between waiters.**

**It all becomes quite overbearing.)**

**(And then Watson and Mary arrive, talking, intent on each**

**other -- surprised when they realize Holmes is already t** **here.)**

"That's Mary then she's a pretty girl" said Natasha, tony huffed and turned away from the screen.

**(WATSON:**

**Holmes! You're early.**

**HOLMES:**

**Fashionably.**

**WATSON:**

**May I present Miss Mary Morstan.**

**Holmes looks at MARY MORSTAN -- looks again. She's**

**beautiful, 30s, and clearly a woman worth marrying.**

**Holmes stands. She extends her hand.)**

"Well your lateness hasn't changed I see tony" said Steve smiling. Tony shrugged not knowing what to say. 

**(HOLMES:**

**My pleasure. For the life of me I**

**don't know why it's taken him so**

**long to get us properly**

**introduced.**

**Holmes gestures politely, they sit, Mary and Watson on**

**either side of him. There is a decanted bottle of wine**

**on the table.)**

**"** so you can be polite sometimes then" Bruce said teasingly smirking at tonys expression. 

**(MARY:**

**The pleasure's mine. It really is**

**a thrill to meet you, Mr. Holmes.)**

**(MARY (CONT'D)**

**I've a whole stack of detective**

**novels at home. Poe, Wilkie**

**Collins...**

**WATSON:**

**(proudly)**

**It's true.)**

"suck up much" mumbled clint everyone nodded agreeing with him. 

"friends who are those people she mentioned" thundered thor "detective novel authors thors" explained tony. 

**(MARY:**

**They can seem a bit far-fetched**

**sometimes, though. Making these**

**grand assumptions out of tiny**

**details.)**

**(HOLMES:**

**(livening up)**

**Oh, no no. The little details are**

**by far the most important. Take**

**Watson...**

**MARY:**

**I intend to.**

**Watson likes that, Holmes less so -- a forced chuckle.)**

"jealous" mouthed clint to tony again. 

**(HOLMES:**

**... see that walking-stick? A**

**rare African snakewood hiding a**

**blade of high-tensile steel. A**

**few were awarded to veterans of**

**the Afghan war, so I can assume**

**He's a decorated soldier. Strong,**

**brave, born to be a man of action.**

**And neat, like all military men.**

**Then I check his pockets... ah. A**

**stub from a boxing match. Now I**

**can infer he's a bit of a gambler.**

**(a wink)**

**I'd keep an eye on that, by the**

**way.)**

"I want one of those" cried clint looking at watsons walking stick. 

**(WATSON:**

**Those days are behind me.**

**HOLMES:**

**Yes, right behind you.**

**(leaning in to Mary)**

**He's cost us the rent more than**

**once.**

**Mary laughs.)**

"I'm not lying when I said he costed us the rent many times" said Tony. 

**(MARY:**

**With all due respect, Mr. Holmes,**

**you know him. But what about a**

**perfect stranger? What can you**

**tell about me?**

**Holmes and Watson exchange a glance -- not a good idea.**

**WATSON:**

**I don't think that's necessary --)**

"what are you going to do tony" sighed Bruce, "why do you expect it to be a bad thing" cried tony "because it always is" said Bruce. 

**(HOLMES**

**Yes, I doubt --**

**MARY:**

**No, it'd be wonderful. I insist.**

**HOLMES:**

**You insist?**

**(at Watson)**

**She insisted.**

**(instantly)**

**You're a governess.**

**MARY:**

**Well done.)**

"what is a governess friend stark" asked thor "Well poiny break a governess is someone who is a woman employed to teach and train children in a private household. In contrast to a nanny" he explaines

Thor nodded in understanding. 

**(WATSON:**

**Yes, well done. So shall we --**

**HOLMES:**

**Your student's a boy of 8.**

**MARY:**

**Charlie's 7, actually.**

**Watson's getting nervous, reaches for the wine. Holmes**

**stops him.)**

**(HOLMES:**

**It's breathing.**

**(back to Mary)**

**Then he's tall for his age.**

**Mary nods.)**

"watson really wants you to stop tony" said Bruce sighing again. 

**(HOLMES:**

**He flicked ink at you today.**

**MARY:**

**Is there ink on my face?**

**The WAITER appears.**

**WATSON:**

**There's nothing wrong with your**

**face.**

**WAITER:**

**The gentleman has already ordered**

**for himself.**

**(to Watson)**

**What would madam care for this**

**evening?)**

The end

So sorry for the wait for this chapter! 

Bye! 

Word count : 962


End file.
